


The Art of Babysitting

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gen, actually fanfiction here, fun nuggets are the best, ha i did it, i like bringing angst to my biases so expect it lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Park Sungjin is the babysitter of three and guardian of one. Oh god, what was he thinking...





	1. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Park Duo™ meet the kids and they all have fun nuggets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello i'm abby and i'll be writing a multi chapter fanfiction now w o w
> 
> sorry this late and crappy im sick lol and lucifer decided to open the flood gates for me so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope you like it i'll add tags as i go along
> 
> also sorry if jae's ooc he has an angsty background,, i mean how can you get him from america to sk without someone dying lol oops
> 
> un-betaed but still c r a p p y

"PARK JAEHYUNG! GET BACK HERE!" Sungjin yelled at the five year old who was running around their small apartment.

"But Bob! I get to play with kids my age today! Aren't you excited?" The five year old questioned. He looked at Sungjin with hopeful eyes, wondering what the kids would be like.

"Yes, Jae, I am excited. I'm excited for... you!" Sungjin exclaimed, poking Jae in the process.

"No! Stop! Stop it, Bob—RING RING!!" Jae was cut off by the doorbell. He stepped back a couple of steps and ran to the room he shared with Sungjin. Sungjin shook his head and went to answer the door.

"Is this the residency of Mr. Park?" A middle aged women asked. There was a kid hiding behind her leg. He peaked his head out for a second to look at Sungjin and then quickly jerked his head back.

"I'm sorry for Younghyun, Mr. Park. He's very shy around people he just met. I'll be back around 6-6:30. Is that okay with you?" The women said.

"You must be Ms. Kang then. Yes, that time is perfectly fine with me.I'll take very good care of Younghyun today," Sungjin replied. He stepped back inside his apartment, letting Mrs. Kang talk to her kid.

Mrs. Kang kissed Younghyun's head and then left. Waving goodbye to Sungjin. Sungjin opened the door for Younghyun a little more. "Call me Brian, Mr. Park," Youngh-Brian mumbled.

Sungjin repeated this process with both Mr. Kim and Ms. Yoon. Soon, all three kids were sitting in the living room playing with toys, with Jae nowhere in sight.

"Hey kids? I'm going to look for something. You'll be fine on your own, right?" Sungjin questioned the kids. They all nodded their heads yes and went back to playing. "Yell if you need me."

Sungjin went down the hall, into the room he shared with Jae. There was a seemingly human shaped lump in the bed sheets. Sungjin went over to poke  
the lump and asked it, "Hey, you in there, Jae?"

"No, Jae isn't in here. Jae's gone," The lump spoke. Sungjin lifted the covers and saw Jae lying in fetal position, facing away from him.

"Well if Jae isn't here, he doesn't get the fun nuggets I'm making for all the kids in my house. Such a shame," Sungjin tisked. Jae slowly turned his body around to face Sungjin. He looked at him with puppy eyes and quivered his lips, adding to the effect. 

"No! Jae's here! Jae's here, Bob!" Jae squealed, climbing on Sungjin's back, "Carry me to the fun nuggets!"

Sungjin carried Jae to their kitchen and started cooking the nuggets in the microwave, all with Jae still on his back. "Hey, kids! I'm cooking chicken nuggets. Who wants some?" 

Brian and the other kids came rushing into the room, wanting the chicken nuggets. He served them the fun nuggets and went on to introduce them.

"Jae, this is Brian," Sungjin pointed to a boy who looked about four, with pinkish blonde hair and brown eyes, "This is Wonpil," Wonpil is a three year old with brown hair and brown eyes that were seemingly crossed all the time, "And this is Dowoon." Dowoon looked about two with black hair. Jae couldn't make out the rest of his face as it was tilted downwards.

Sungjin nodded his head towards the blonde haired, brown eyed five year old, "Brian, Wonpil, Dowoon. This is Jaehyung, or Jae."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one comment is one hugs for my boys
> 
> comment down suggestions cause i can write better with suggestions p l e a s e this was crappy writing save a life here,,,


	2. Singing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin and the kid have a jam out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lol sorry this is so late,,, i’ve been working on this for school and then i had to write a whole other thing for a test grade and it’s just,,, ugh,,, it’s got7 tho so i might post it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but in other news i got the sunrise album! it’s sooo pretty and i love it! and when you love someone! yes! amazing! i will support with my life!
> 
> so a part of this has a lot of my opinions as a musician so don’t judge me （−＿−；)
> 
> sorry for such the late update (and spelling errors hA)
> 
> (you can tell i got lazier and lazier as this went on)
> 
> edit: i realized i just changed the name lol sorry

The kitchen was full of eerie silence after those seven words were spoken. The air seemed to heat up and humidify without the thermostat being touched. The toys that littered the ground seemed to make the room even more hot and cramped. Awkward was the only word that could be used to describe the silence sitting with the five boys.

“Well,” Sungjin rambled off, “Who else wants to introduce themselves?” All the kids stared at him, as if he had grown three heads. He started the cuckle at how ironic this was. There were four little boys in the kitchen and none of them seemed to want to play or talk. “I’ll just introduce myself then. I’m Park Sungjin, 22, and I play the guitar. I also sign and dance a little.”

The three kids who didn’t live with him seemed to perk up a little bit when he said he played guitar. It was surprising at how kids and adults alike seemed to liven up when they heard something interesting to them.

“Mr. Park?” Brian asked in a soft voice. “Can you play us a song? Can I sing with you? Please?”

“Yeah! I want to play with Mr. Park! I can sing too!” Wonpil exclaimed.

“Well, I can give you the lyrics to a song and I’ll play the guitar for it, but only if you will introduce yourselves after the song.” Sungjin responded. 

The kids yelled in confirmation that they would introduce themselves and started asking for the lyrics. Sungjin motioned for Jae to get his guitar and started to pull up the lyrics on his phone. “I composed and produced this song with all my heart. It took me about five weeks, but I’ve finally finished it. Nobody’s heard it, until now.”

“Bob! I got your guitar!” Jae screamed while running down the hallway. He was holding it carefully, as if it were baby. He waddled over to Sungjin, placing the guitar in his lap.

“So here are the lyrics,” Sungjin propped his phone on the table, making sure it was facing the kids. “So who wants to sing?”

Three little hands shot up at the word “sing”. Sungjin was a little confused because he thought everyone wanted to sing. “Brian, Wonpil, Me, and Jae will sing in that order. Dowoon, what would you like to do?”

“Can I keep the beat?” Dowoon whispered in the quietest voice Sungjin had ever heard. Dowoon was fidgeting in his seat, trying to keep his anxiety on the low.

“Of course you can, Dowoon. The time signature is four fourths. I’m confident you can figure it out from there,” Sungjin responded. Dowoon looked pleased with Sungjin and a smile graced his face. 

“Okay, let’s show on the road! Brian, you can start whenever you’re ready. Dowoon and I will play accordingly.”

It wasn’t like Sungjin was expected Brian to have a horrible voice, but it still surprised him. Brian was better at singing at such a young age then a fourth of the people in his vocal class in university. He had a slow, hypnotising voice that sounded like honey. There was a bit of an accent on this voice that Sungjin couldn’t make out, but it added to the mystery of Brian’s voice. Brian looked at him for reassurance. Sungjin nodded slowly and Brian went back to singing softly.

Wonpil picked up from where Brian left off. It seemed like Sungjin had a handful of talented kids. Wonpil’s voice was commanding and full of emotion for such a young age, but it fit him nonetheless. It reminded him of the eye of a hurricane, peaceful and calm with a storm raging around it. Wonpil’s voice started drifted off so that’s where Sungjin thought it was a good idea to pick the line up.

Sungjin’s own voice wasn’t anything special, but several people liked to disagree, especially Jae. Jae thought Sungjin’s voice was leading and comforting, but also sad in a away. It was like he was longing for something he couldn’t have, but he had everything he could ever ask for. Jae thought it was, in his words, “Really nice, but also really weird. Just like Bob!”

Speaking of Jae, it was his turn to start singing. Sungjin has heard Sungjin sing many times before, but he always loved hearing it. It had a smooth flow, with a hint of a California accent. Jae would say that it’s yucky, but Sungjin would always shake his head, but agree in the end.

The most talented person in the room was Dowoon, in Sungjin’s opinion. That kid could a keep a beat going. Once he caught the hang of it, you couldn’t stop him.

It was an ethereal experience, singing with the kids. Sungjin had never played with such talented people before. “So, we sang together, and know we get to introduce ourselves! Isn’t that fun?”

“Stop trying to act like you’re cool, Bob,” Jae groaned.

“And for that, you’re going first,” Sungjin retorted. The kids giggled.

“Ugh. My name’s Jae, I’m five,” Jae held up five fingers. “I’m from California, I can speak English, and I love memes!”

“What are memes?” Wonpil asked. The other kids looked curious, too.

“I’ll show you one day, maybe,” Sungjin faced Jae with a dirty look, but Jae just shrugged it off. “Brian, you want to go next?”

“Sure,” Brian replied with an indifferent face. 

“Hello, I’m Brian. I’m four and I love singing, songwriting, and playing my bass.”

“I play the guitar!” Jae cried out. “We should play together sometime!”

“Maybe,” Brian cracked a smile.

“Wonpil, you’re up,” Sungjin told the child.

“Okay, Mr. Park. I’m Wonpil, I’m four, and I love playing the piano,” Wonpil introduced. “Isn’t Dowoon next, Mr. Park?”

“You’re absolutely right Wonpil,” Sungjin told the four year old. “Dowoon, you up for it?”

“Yeah,” Dowoon whispered, almost no sound coming out of his voice. “I’m Dowoon, I’m three, and I like drums.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me about my writing skills at my twitter (i’ll try to be more active lol)
> 
>  
> 
> twitter


End file.
